


turn back time

by oneatatime



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: That time when they went searching for buried treasure and wound up running from Mr Antleybottom with two coathangers, a wireless, and ten pots of yoghurt shoved down Brian's jumper was absolutely brilliant.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	turn back time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



Things aren't what they were when they were eleven. 

Erm, when she and the others were eleven. Not when the things were eleven. Things have been older than eleven for a very long time, Pepper thinks. Things have been around since the beginning of things.

.........let's start again, she thinks. 

Everything's changed, a bit. 

Puberty's smacked them all in the side of the head. Her armpits are hairy now, which made her mother very happy. She got taller (Pepper, that is, not her mum, unless her mum's wearing those stupid platform wedges again that she's fallen off of about once a month since Pepper turned five). Brian got into race cars. Wensleydale got into stamps. Adam became one of those kids who's simultaneously excruciatingly good at sports and doesn't really care about it, which made Pepper very annoyed given she's now her school's star bowler. He's not supposed to be so friendly about it when she takes his middle stump out of the ground on her first ball! 

They don't play make believe like they used to, and in some ways she misses it, she thinks as she looks around at the three of them. It was fun, messing about with witches and Satanists'n stuff. That time when they went searching for buried treasure and wound up running from Mr Antleybottom with two coathangers, a wireless, and ten pots of yoghurt shoved down Brian's jumper was absolutely _brilliant_. 

But.

But it's not so bad now. 

They're fifteen, and they still meet up at least a couple times a week. 

She sets up her little stand on the table, and looks around at them again. Adam makes a face at her, and she laughs. He's wearing a decrepit knitted blue hat (knitted by Wensleydale, and treasured by all of them 'cos it was the first time he ever did some craft thing all messy, honestly, he knitted three earholes in it). Dog's snoring near his foot. Brian has green makeup on and red fangs. Wensleydale has horns. 

"So," she says, in a deep booming voice that she has now that she's fifteen. She loves it. "Your group passes a tree with a cat at the base of it. The cat is glowing."

Brian says immediately, "Can I fight it?"

"No, Brian, you can't fight the cat - oh, all right, all right. Roll for idiocy."

Everything's changed, a bit. Which means everything's changed....... but some things are exactly the same (apart from the rules of Dungeons & Dragons, 'cos a good DM fits the game to her players, not the other way around). She misses the old days, and it'd be fun to turn back time. But most of the time she's too busy enjoying the new days. 

It's pretty good.


End file.
